


Saving Her

by Tweekerstyle



Series: 3 times Jack saved her boys and the 1 time they saved her [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They Save Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Her

Jack sped down the road at no-so-legal speeds. She was heading towards the liquor store to fill up their stock from the last heist. Jack was so distracted that she didn’t notice the dump truck in the middle of the intersection until her car slammed into the side of it. The last thing she heard was a scream from witnesses and the crunching of metal before it went black.

 

Geoff was getting worried, Jack had left a little over an hour ago and had not returned yet. Geoff and his boys knew that Jack would call if anything happened so he had a right to be as worried as he was. 

 

“Gavin?” the brit looked up at the sound of his name and walked over to where Geoff was sitting.

 

“What’s up Geoff?” He asked as he sat next to the oldest gent. 

 

“Can you do me a favor?” he asked suddenly “Can you check the CCTV cameras on the route to the liquor store?” Gavin nodded and went to grab his laptop. Geoff heard the clicking of keys and an intake of breath.

 

“Um...Geoff you might want to come and see this.” Geoff go up from the couch and walked into the dining area where gavin was sitting. He looked on the laptop screen and nearly choked at what he saw. It was Jack’s car, half of it was under a stationary dump truck and the driver side was crushed inward from a second car slamming into the side of it.

 

“RAY,RYAN! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!” Geoff shouted throughout the apartment. He was gathering supplies and Gavin was on the phone with Caleb to get a room for Jack together. Ryan and Ray finally made it to the front room. 

 

“What’s up boss?” Ray asked the frantic man.

 

“Jack's been in an accident. We are gonna go get her get ready!” He shouted as he flung to the front door.

 

A Few minutes later:

 

The gang had finally made it out of the apartment and were tearing down the street as fast as their cars can go. They had to beat the police and get Jack out without causing her anymore pain. Finally they made it to the crash sight and what they saw made them nearly throw up. Jack's torso was hanging lifelessly hanging out her driver side window. Ryan was the first to move and pull her from the wreckage and back to the car. As they made their way to Caleb’s clinic Jack had stirred a few times and gone still. After what seemed like an eternity they had made it to the clinic where caleb was waiting for them outside with a stretcher.

 

An Hour Later: 

Jack had finally made it out of surgery and into a room where her boys all stood in various parts of the room. Geoff was the closest to the bed so when she started to stir he had panicked slightly.

 

“Jack?” he questioned hopefully and drew the attention of the others in the room. Jack moaned in pain as she opened her eyes.

 

“Geoff?” She asked groggily. “Where am I?” Geoff smiled before answering.

 

“You’re at caleb's clinic. You got into a car accident. Been out for quite some time and had us worried.” Jack smiled a little.

 

“You guys are the best.”


End file.
